


The Winter Wars

by LittleCharlie



Series: The Gods’ Chosen [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Assault on Dragonstone, Battle at the Mander, Battle of Ashford, Battle of the Bells, Battles at Summerhall, Gen, Historical Account, Robert's Rebellion, Siege of Gulltown, Siege of Storm's End, The Battle of the Trident, The Sack of King's Landing, Tourney at Harrenhal, Tower of Joy, Written by Samwell Tarly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCharlie/pseuds/LittleCharlie
Summary: A history of Westeros from the year 279 AC until the year 356 AC, as written by Grand Maester Samwell Tarly.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn
Series: The Gods’ Chosen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579105
Kudos: 4





	1. Prelude

I have served King Brandon Stark, the Broken, as Grand Maester since the day he was crowned, and I have served the realms of men since I was eight and ten. I am now nine and sixty in this year, 349 AC, as I begin to write this true account of the wars which have taken place during my lifetime, which affected the lives of myself and others within the realm, and which is still affecting the lives of people to this very day.

There are accounts written by others about the time periods and wars that I write of, but I have found these accounts to be inaccurate and biased based on the judgement of the family which ruled our kingdoms at the time these accounts were written. History might be written by Maesters, but even an honorable Maester might quail in the face of death or torture should a person in power take a dislike to their words.

King Brandon granted me permission to travel throughout the six kingdoms and question the survivors of these conflicts for their personal accounts and experiences, and he reached out to the Queen in the North to grant me similar permission there. When personal accounts of the time have failed to be found, King Bran has used his abilities to grant insight.

Though there are some who have made remarks doubting the credibility of the King of the Six Kingdoms’ abilities, very few who have spent time in the presence of King Bran can doubt his knowledge. Therefore I present this history to my peers and our descendants, that they may know of the battles won and lost, of the joy and the mistakes made.


	2. Robert’s Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An account of the war known as Robert’s Rebellion, or the War of the Usurper, taking place between 280 AC and 281 AC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This account includes some of my own headcanons about Roberts’s Rebellion.

We turn first to Robert’s Rebellion. Contrary to its name, and the outcome, this conflict did not, in fact, center around nor was it instigated by Robert Baratheon (262 AC to 299 AC).

The first sparks of war occurred in 279 AC when Lord Walter of House Whent held a great Tourney to celebrate the ending of winter (a presumption on the part of many lords due to the warming weather despite the fact that the Maesters had not yet sent notice that the Winter had ended) and the coming of age nameday of his only daughter, Lady Saera Whent (265 AC to 287 AC). There are those who have whispered that it was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, with the financial aid of Lord Tywin Lannister, who encouraged Lord Whent to hold the tourney in an attempt to gain support from the lords in order to overthrow his father, King Aerys Targaryen. Accounts witnessed by King Bran and supported by others contradict this, however. In fact, Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia of House Martell had no intention of attending the tourney due to Princess Elia’s illness of six moons following the recent birth of their first child, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (278 AC to 281 AC). It was on the orders of King Aerys that Prince Rhaegar and his wife left their daughter, who was too young to travel safely, and made their way to Harrenhal with a royal escort.

Prince Rhaegar did, however, send ravens to several lords to gain support in order to overthrow his father _after_ being ordered to attend the tourney. Whether this was retaliation for the orders, retaliation for the slight that King Aerys had given his daughter at her presentation, or simply taking advantage of the situation is impossible to determine as Prince Rhaegar did not confide his reasoning to anyone outside his own head.

Rumors of these ravens reached King Aerys and he left the Red Keep for the first time in three years. Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys remained behind on the King’s orders.

As the date of the festivities arrived, lords and ladies from all over the then-seven kingdoms began arriving, settling in the great towers of Harrenhal and the surrounding area. Some lords sent their heirs to enjoy the spring while they themselves remained to watch over their lands, Lord Rickard Stark among them, disrupting theories that he was involved in the conspiracy against King Aerys.

Indeed, many of the lords contacted by Prince Rhaegar either did not attend the tourney or stayed far from the royal quarters. This is likely due to the ravens from Prince Rhaegar calling off the meetings due to the unexpected presence of his father.

It was on the first evening of the great tourney that Ser Jaime Lannister, knighted quite recently by Ser Arthur Dayne, was raised as the seventh member of King Aerys’ Kingsguard. He was immediately ordered to go to the Red Keep to protect Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys. Young Princess Rhaenys was not mentioned. This appointment shortly led to Tywin Lannister resigning from the office of Hand of the King and leaving the grounds.

On the ninth day of the tourney, the jousting ended with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen unhorsing Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard for the victory. Rather than crowning his ailing wife of one year, Prince Rhaegar crowned Lady Lyanna Stark as Queen of Love and Beauty.

There are those who accuse Prince Rhaegar of courting the Lady Lyanna with this gesture, either because he was struck by her beauty or because he wished to gain Lord Rickard Stark’s support against King Aerys. Questioning Lord Howland Reed (261 AC to 310 AC), as well as questioning his heir Lady Meera Reed (281 AC to 340AC) about her father’s accounts, gives a different version of events. When combined with information provided by King Bran, we are able to piece together the spark that set the kingdoms aflame.

According to Lord Reed, there was an altercation between Lord Reed and three squires on the first day of the tourney. Lady Lyanna, who was the daughter of Lord Reed’s liege lord, took notice of the altercation and stepped in to defend Lord Reed. She would, I would like to note, pass this loyalty and dislike of bullies on to her only son.

Lady Lyanna escorted Lord Reed to her brothers at the Stark encampment, where he was welcomed. Lady Lyanna insisted that Lord Reed should challenge the squires to an honor duel for the insults and injuries they had given him. Lord Reed kindly refused, insisting that he was not skilled in traditional arms.

Lady Lyanna, aided by her younger brother and a protesting Lord Reed, decided to take matters into her own hands rather than allowing the insult to her bannerman to stand. She gathered supplies and joined the list as a mystery knight the next morning.

The Lady Lyanna challenged three knights while disguised, each of them responsible for one of the three squires which had insulted Lord Reed. At the conclusion of each joust, all of which she won, Lady Lyanna insisted that each knight teach their squire better manners in exchange for their belongings.

So well did Lady Lyanna ride and joust that King Aerys began to suspect that the mystery knight in question was Ser Jaime Lannister, who he had banished from the tourney, or perhaps an assassin hired by his enemies. King Aerys demanded that the mystery knight be found and brought to him for punishment. Lady Lyanna, afraid of the King’s wrath and not wanting to shame her father or brothers, fled into the wood. Prince Rhaegar, one of the many charged with capturing the mystery knight, saw her fleeing and gave chase, followed by his loyal friend and guard, Ser Arthur Dayne.

When Prince Rhaegar caught up to her, Lady Lyanna was removing her armor to dispose of it. When questioned, Lady Lyanna explained her actions, insisting that she had never intended to insult the royal family, and had no intention of continuing to joust now that King Aerys had taken insult. Prince Rhaegar praised her dedication to her bannerman, and allowed her to leave. He proceeded to take her shield back to the king, insisting that the mystery knight had fled and did not seem likely to return.

When Prince Rhaegar won the tourney, he crowned Lady Lyanna not due to lust, though there are many who deemed her beautiful, nor out of political machinations, though there are many who believe war could have been avoided if Prince Rhaegar had acted more quickly. Rather, the prince believed firmly in honoring one’s responsibility for the lords, and wished to express his admiration for Lady Lyanna doing so. It was not intended to cause such high consequences. But then, the smallest pebble can cause large ripples.

Following the melee on the final day of the tourney, the Starks immediately left Harrenhal for Winterfell, while the rest of the lords and ladies made their own ways back to their lands and castles. Despite the rumors that circulated, it would not be for nearly half a year, in the early part of 280 AC, that any true consequences were seen.

Riding with her eldest brother, Lord Brandon Stark, to Riverrun in preparation for his wedding to Lady Catelyn Tully, Lady Lyanna disappeared near Harrenhal. Realizing his sister was gone, Lord Brandon flew into a rage and rode for King’s Landing, accompanied by several men, including his young squire, Ethan Glover, and several young lords of the Vale and the Riverlands. Lord Jon Arryn’s heir, Lord Elbert Arryn, was among them.

When these young men reached the Red Keep, they circled the courtyard on horseback, defying the attempts by several servants to get them to dismount. Lord Brandon shouted for Prince Rhaegar and his sister, demanding that Prince Rhaegar ‘come out and die’ for the dishonor he’d caused the Lady Lyanna.

Perhaps if Prince Rhaegar or Lady Lyanna has been present in the Red Keep, the situation could have been smoothed over. In fact, however, the pair had traveled to Dorne to marry, their marriage officiated by Septon Maynard after Prince Rhaegar’s marriage to Princess Elia was annulled. As such, it was King Aerys who answered Lord Brandon’s furious demand, calling for the Gold Cloaks to put Lord Brandon and his companions in the Black Cells while Grand Maester Pycelle was ordered to summon each young lordling’s father to King’s Landing to answer for their sons.

Lord Rickard rode for King’s Landing immediately, having already received word of his son’s charge and having already gathered several men to accompany him south. Having taken a boat from White Harbor, Lord Rickard arrived at King’s Landing a mere fortnight after Lord Brandon.

Upon their arrival, Lord Rickard and his men were disarmed and brought to the throne room, where King Aerys sat in wait. King Aerys informed the lords that had come of their sons’ folly, declaring that their words and actions were treason against the crown prince, and that the punishment for these crimes was death. Lord Rickard immediately demanded a trial by combat for his heir, the other lords quickly echoing his demand. King Aerys had Lord Brandon and his men brought up from the Cells, filthy, beaten and starving. Horrified by the treatment of such highborn prisoners, Lord Rickard cursed at the king and declared that he himself would be his son’s champion.

King Aerys accepted, and then had his pyromancers light a fire in the throne room. He had Lord Rickard, who had donned his armor, seized and hoisted over the fire, a rope encircling his waist. While Lord Rickard screamed, Lord Brandon Stark had a Tyroshi device wrapped around his neck, a sword placed just out of reach. Lord Brandon was told that he and his father would both be allowed to go free if he could reach the sword and cut the rope suspending his father over the fire. Lord Brandon died first, strangling himself in his attempt to save his father, while Lord Rickard slowly roasted. The smell of burning flesh caused several courtiers in the room to be physically ill, including several of the accused.

Ethan Glover was violently ill and dissolved into tears at the sight and smell, and King Aerys was so pleased by his reaction that he declared he would allow the boy leniency, and sent the boy of four and ten back to the Black Cells. The rest of the young men and their fathers or envoys were burned alive throughout the afternoon and evening, each son watching their defender burn before suffering the same fate.

At the conclusion of the executions of these lords, King Aerys made a critical mistake. While the trials and executions of the lords were untraditional, the threats made against the crown prince and the threatening use of arms in the courtyard outside the Red Keep gave King Aerys a just reason for the executions. And as each man had demanded a trial by combat, each death was lawfully done. However, King Aerys then proceeded to call for the heads of both of Lord Rickard’s younger sons, seeking to wipe out House Stark altogether. In addition, King Aerys demanded the head of Lady Lyanna’s betrothed, Lord Robert Baratheon, in case he too should seek retribution. The unprovoked demand for the heads of two of the Lords Paramount inflamed Westeros.

When word reached Lord Jon Arryn in the Vale of the death of his heir and the demand that he ensure both of his wards were executed, Lord Arryn raised his banners in rebellion. Thus began the bloody war, tearing Westeros apart as lords were forced to choose between the Targaryen king and the rebels.

The kingdoms themselves were greatly divided, lords whispering of the dragon’s wrath and of families burnt alive and of oaths of fealty. For the most part, however, the kingdoms held together. Dorne and the Reach immediately declared for the Targaryens, though Dorne was influenced greatly by the presence of Princess Elia and her children in the capital. The Riverlands and the Westerlands both remained silent at the declaration of war. The North immediately began gathering their fighting force as Lord Eddard Stark made his way back to Winterfell to rally them and march south.

Meanwhile, the Vale and the Stormlands suffered from the greatest division, resulting in blood. While many of the lords answered their Lord’s call to arms, several denied the order and insisted they remain loyal to the Targaryen family.

Thus, even before the King’s forces had a chance to gather, the first battle of the rebellion began in Gulltown. Lord Marq Grafton, Lord of Gulltown, hoped to stop the war before it had begun and called all Valemen loyal to the king to Gulltown to intercept Lord Eddard Stark as he attempted to sail north to gather the northern forces. Several houses, including the Corbrays, answered Lord Grafton’s call to arms. Rather than risk being caught, Lord Eddard turned north, headed for the Fingers. Meanwhile, Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Robert Baratheon led the Vale forces to break the hold on Gulltown. Lord Robert was one of the first men to enter Gulltown, and personally killed Lord Marq Grafton, causing the rest of the forces to surrender.

Leaving Lord Jon to consolidate his forces, Lord Robert sailed south to gather his own men at Storm’s End. No sooner had he arrived than did word reach him that several of his own lords, namely Lords Fell, Grandison and Cafferen, intended to join forces at the ruins of Summerhall and march on Storm’s End.

Gathering his forces and planning carefully, Lord Robert rode first north to intercept Lord Fell, then west to intercept Lord Grandison, and finally to Summerhall itself to set an ambush for Lord Cafferen. With careful strategy, good timing, and desperate perseverance in the face of the long march and the death of his men, Lord Robert managed to prevent his lords from joining forces, winning each of the three battles. Lord Fell was killed in single combat against Lord Robert, and his son, Sylvester ‘Silveraxe’ Fell, was captured. Lords Grandison and Cafferen were also taken prisoner.

Once the battles were over, Lord Robert marched his weary forces back to Storm’s End. Lord Robert spent a fortnight at Storm’s End, gathering his loyal lords and speaking with his prisoners. By the end of it, Lords Grandison, Cafferen, and the new Lord Fell had raised their banners once again, this time for the rebellion.

Impatient and overconfident, Lord Robert marched further south in an attempt to prevent the Reach forces from joining the King without waiting for the Vale or Northern forces.

The two armies met at Ashford, for what was to be the rebels’ only true defeat. Even then, Lord Robert’s forces remained largely intact. While Lord Robert would lose the newly loyal Lord Cafferen in the battle, the Reach would lose Ser Quentin Tyrell, a cousin of Lord Mace Tyrell. There were few other notable casualties on either side, but Lord Robert’s forces were overrun due to the strategy employed by Lord Mace’s chief battle-commander, Lord Randyll Tarly, and Lord Robert was forced to retreat.

While Lord Randyll fell in pursuit with a small force, eventually joining with the royal forces, Lord Mace and the majority of the Reach army turned to the Stormlands, and Lord Robert’s two younger brothers. Using the Redwyne navy and the Reach army, Lord Mace began to siege Storm’s End.

As knowledgeable readers will be aware, Storm’s End is a mighty fortress, built to withstand the constant storms which plague the region, and has large granaries and storehouses so that Stormlanders may take shelter there in case of floods. However, unprepared for war and in the midst of winter, the Storm’s End supply was only half full when the Reach forces came to their door. This would have devastating consequences for all within.

Farther north, Jon Arryn had not been idle. Lord Jon had reached out to Lord Hoster Tully for help. Lord Hoster, who had been days away from Brandon Stark marrying his eldest daughter, insisted that Lord Eddard Stark uphold the betrothal agreement between their Houses in exchange. Lord Eddard Stark, newly arrived from the North, agreed.

Before any wedding could commence, word reached Lords Arryn and Stark that Lord Robert had been injured in a skirmish as he made his way north, taking refuge at the Stoney Sept, with the forces of the new Hand of the King, Lord Jon Connington, closing in quickly.

While Jon Connington occupied the town and searched for Lord Robert, who was being hidden by various members of the smallfolk of the town, Lords Arryn, Stark, and Tully hurried to meet them.

It is to Lord Jon Connington’s credit that he was not brutal in his search for Robert Baratheon. The deaths of the smallfolk were kept to a minimum, and Lord Connington kept a tight rein on his men. There are some, however, who disdainfully assert that if Connington had been less ‘soft’ on the smallfolk, the rebellion might have ended far differently.

Before Connington’s methods could produce results, the rebel lords arrived, sending Connington’s men scrambling as the bells of the sept tolled, warning them of the attack. Connington slew Lord Jon Arryn’s last heir, Ser Denys Arryn, and injured Lord Hoster Tully. Meanwhile, Lord Robert emerged from hiding and slew several men, including Ser Myles Mooton, a former squire to Prince Rhaegar.

Realizing the battle was lost, Lord Connington called for a retreat.

Accounts from King’s Landing say that until the Battle of the Bells, half a year after Jon Arryn raised his banners for war, King Aerys considered the rebels little more than outlaws. Now, with four of the seven kingdoms in rebellion, the Westerlands silent, and the majority of the Reach remaining at Storm’s End, King Aerys finally began to understand the threat.

King Aerys stripped Jon Connington of his lands and titles, exiling him. The king sent Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Barristan Selmy to the Stoney Sept to gather the remainder of the royal army, and sent Ser Gerold Hightower to retrieve Prince Rhaegar.

Taking advantage of the disarray, the rebels moved to Riverrun. Upon arriving, not just one, but both of Lord Hoster’s daughters married the rebel lords. With the death of his last heir, Lord Jon Arryn was in need of a wife.

The period of time that followed this widely consisted of troop organization and battle plans. All of the rebel forces gathered in area surrounding Riverrun, while the royal armies finally began to gather in force. While the majority of Lord Tyrell’s army continued to besiege Storm’s End, which was quickly running out of edible substances, the Dornishmen began to march north. King Aerys dispatched Ser Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard to lead the Dornishmen, leaving Ser Jaime Lannister as the only member of the Kingsguard in the capital.

When Prince Rhaegar returned to the capital, absent both the members of the Kingsguard set to guard him and the Lord Commander who had been sent to retrieve him, it was the first time he’d been seen since the disappearance of Lyanna Stark, and she did not accompany him. Prince Rhaegar convinced King Aerys to write to Lord Tywin, requesting his help.

Finally, the armies marched again. They met at the Trident for what would ultimately be the deciding victory. Prince Rhaegar had forty thousand men, more than the rebels, but his army was not nearly as experienced in battle. In the end, the numbers mattered little when Prince Rhaegar met Robert Baratheon in single combat. With the members of the Kingsguard who accompanied the army slain or injured, Rhaegar and Robert were alone. It was a fierce fight, I’m told. Prince Rhaegar managed to injure Lord Robert severely. When Lord Robert staggered, Prince Rhaegar gave him the chance to yield. Lord Robert, however, refused furiously and struck with his war hammer one last time, striking the prince in the chest, caving in his armor. The place where they fought was thereafter known as the ruby ford, for the rubies from Prince Rhaegar’s armor that could be found for moons after the fight.

Prince Rhaegar fell, and at the sight of the fallen prince, the royal army broke. Lord Robert fell too, and was immediately rushed to a Maester.

Unable to travel at any great speed, Lord Robert commanded Lord Eddard Stark to lead the army to King’s Landing, chasing after the remnants of Rhaegar’s army, in order to take the city before the royal army could gather in force.

In King’s Landing, King Aerys had his Hand, Lord Qarlton Chelsted, burned for attempting to resign from his post for reasons unknown to the majority of the court. Following this, King Aerys named Rossart, his favorite pyromancer, as his new Hand of the King. When word reached the capital of Prince Rhaegar’s death, King Aerys sent his wife, Queen Rhaella, and their second son, Prince Viserys, to Dragonstone for safety. They were accompanied by Ser Willem Darry, the master-at-arms of the Red Keep, and royal fleet. Rhaegar's wife and children were forbidden to accompany them.

As the armies reached the city a fortnight after the Trident, it was Lord Tywin Lannister who arrived at the gates of King's Landing first. He came with an army of twelve thousand, pledging his loyalty to the king. While Lord Varys, Aerys’ Master of Whispers, counseled Aerys against opening the gates, it was Grand Maester Pycelle who King Aerys chose to listen to. Once inside the city, the Westerlands arms immediately began sacking the city, killing Gold Cloaks and smallfolk alike.

King Aerys raged, commanding Ser Jaime Lannister leave and bring back Lord Tywin’s head. As the young knight began to leave, he heard King Aerys command his Hand to light caches of Wildfire that the king and his pyromancers has set throughout the city. Realizing that the fate of the city and the people inside of it rested on his next actions, Ser Jaime silently followed Rossart, killing him before he could pass on the king’s orders. Realizing that the king could simply order another pyromancer to do the deed, Ser Jaime returned to the throne room and killed King Aerys as well, saving the city, but condemning himself as an oathbreaker. Ser Jaime collapsed into the throne, either due to shock or due to a desire to be honest about his deeds. 

Unbeknownst to Ser Jaime, Lord Tywin had commanded two of his men to infiltrate the Red Keep and assassinate Prince Rhaegar’s two young children. Ser Gregor Clegane, knighted by Prince Rhaegar himself just a year earlier, and Ser Amory Lorch, scaled Maegor's Holdfast with several House Lannister guardsmen. Ser Gregor threw Rhaegar’s young son against the stone wall, splitting his head open, before raping and murderering Rhaegar’s wife, Princess Elia. Meanwhile, Ser Amory dragged Rhaegar’s daughter from underneath her father’s bed, where she’d gone to hide from the noise, and stabbed her half a hundred times while she screamed, leaving her small body riddled with holes. 

A mere two hours after the sack of King’s Landing had begun, Lord Eddard arrived in the city. He headed immediately for the Keep, sending many of his men to attempt to restore the city’s peace.

He found Ser Jaime Lannister seated on the Iron Throne, surrounded by soldiers from the Westerlands, with the king’s body at Ser Jaime’s feet.


End file.
